


Одержимость

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: WTF 2015, 3 lvl [18]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>почти пять лет прошло с тех пор, как Земля подверглась нападению расы эшфени, но им так и не удалось сломить людей. В дни решающих сражений один из Владык эшфени одержим лишь одним желание - заполучить в свои руки Тома Мэйсона, человека которой сжег ему половину лица.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> ксенофилия, non-con, dub-con, смерть персонажа  
> можно читать без знакомства с каноном. Время действия - последний эпизод четвертого сезона.  
> Справка: эшфени - продвинутые пришельцы, раза в полтора-два выше человека (в зависимост от роста конкретного человека и эшфени), серого цвета, что-то во внешности роднит их с моллюсками. Они более вытянутые и тонкие в сравнении с людьми, но сильные. Их тело лишь чуть крупнее человеческого, очень длинные конечности - руки и ноги. Высокомерны и очень умны.  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Одержимость"

Владыка эшфени в очередной раз сжал и разжал кулаки.

Он заставлял своё гибкое длинное тело неподвижно восседать в кресле, хотя всё в нём противилось этому. Если бы покоритель миров дал себе волю, сейчас он нетерпеливо мерял бы шагами отсек управления.

Такое поведение определенно не являлось достойным.

Хотя перед кем ему сохранять лицо? На корабле находился только сам командующий и девочка-голос.

Самонадеянно ли он поступил, отправившись один?

Вероятно.

Эта миссия была его личной инициативой, и успех открывал воину слишком много заманчивых возможностей.

Владыка не хотел, чтобы в столь важный момент под ногами путались скиттеры – они мешали бы ему самим своим присутствием. 

Пригласить в экспедицию другого эшфени? Это означало бы необходимость разделить успех, а делиться он, определенно, не собирался.

Пожалуй, Владыка мог бы довериться брату, но его брат был мёртв.

Воспоминание наполнило всё существо воина яростью.

Их раса гордилась своей выдержкой, умением контролировать чувства и эмоции, делавшие того, кто их испытывает, слабым и уязвимым.

Недавно Владыка начал сомневаться в этом постулате – никогда ещё он не ощущал в себе столько силы, и причиной тому являлась Одержимость.

Нет, только отправившись один, он мог сполна насладиться плодами своего триумфа.

Возможность поражения командующий даже не рассматривал.

Брат укорил бы его за подобное безрассудство.

Воистину, люди были полны сюрпризов.

Мог ли Владыка предположить, что когда-нибудь ему придется терпеливо дрейфовать между отдаленной планетой Земля и её спутником Луной в ожидании одного конкретного человека?

Могли ли вообще эшфени предугадать, что стоящие на значительно более низком уровне развития аборигены доставят им столько хлопот? 

Эта планета представлялась легкой мишенью – богатая, населенная существами уже достаточно цивилизованными, чтобы утратить дикую свирепость и силу, но ещё почти детьми в познании мира. 

Владыка признавал, что его раса просчиталась. 

Вероятно, стоило какое-то время пристально понаблюдать за людьми. Большинство эшфени с ним и сейчас не согласятся, но только не те его соплеменники, кто, как и он, побывали на Земле.

Проблема заключалась в том, что люди не умели покоряться. 

Вот так просто.

Эшфени завоевали планету за считанные часы. Обычно это означало полную победу и возможность начать планомерную колонизацию, но земляне повели себя удивительнейшим образом. 

Сперва они бежали, причем, проявляя поразительную изобретательность.

Эшфени не видели в этом для себя помех. В некоторых покоренных ими мирах местное население являлось ценным ресурсом, но людей они к таковым не относили. Так, досадное неудобство на хорошей планете. По своему обыкновению лишь на детей завоеватели надели «панцири», лишающие носителя воли и постепенно меняющие его тело так, как было угодно хозяевам. Они не надеялись пополнить землянами свои армады, но эшфени нужна была рабочая сила в этом ещё неосвоенном месте.

А потом как-то резко люди начали наносить ощутимый урон. 

Оценка их способностей оказалась в корне неверной, вероятно из-за вопиющей неравномерности развития землян. В этих странных существах с одной стороны нашлись те самые свирепость и сила, полагавшиеся утраченными, а с другой стороны – изворотливый острый ум и несгибаемая воля. 

Они превосходили ожидания и вели себя абсолютно непредсказуемо.

Об этом не следовало забывать, и сам Владыка вполне мог служить напоминанием – шрамы от ожогов останутся у него навсегда.

Рука эшфени в задумчивости прошлась по искаженной половине лица, направляя его мысли к вполне конкретному человеку.

Этого человека звали Том Мэйсон, и он наверняка удивился бы, если бы знал, как много о нём известно Владыке. Определенно, землянин располагал куда меньшим объемом информации о своём враге, но Том выделял командующего среди остальных эшфени, наделял некой индивидуальностью, частью которой стали шрамы, оставленные им захватчику в их последнюю встречу.

Эшфени всегда были внимательны к своим проблемам. В определенный момент именно этот статус достался Тому Мэйсону – одному из лидеров людей.

До их первой встречи все знания об этом человеке были лишь некоей обезличенной информацией, полученной другими после взаимодействия с объектом или посредством шпионажа.

Владыка помнил, насколько смехотворным показалось ему поначалу использование шпионов против землян – не стоило с этими примитивными существами обращаться как с серьёзным противником, но всё это было до того, как он сам стал командующим операцией на большой территории Североамериканского континента. 

Он знал, что до вторжения Том Мэйсон преподавал в университете.

Был Учителем. 

Достойный путь, хотя и менее достойный, чем путь Воина. 

После завоевания Земли, этот человек доказал, что способен совмещать оба. 

Игнорировать его и ему подобных не получалось. 

Впервые эшфени задумались о том, что люди сами не сойдут со сцены. 

Аборигенов попытались обмануть – предложили мирное существование в специально выделенных зонах. В конце концов, люди сами так поступали, называя подобные места «резервациями». Разумеется, это был лишь предлог, чтобы усыпить бдительность врага, но этих странных существ не удалось провести – все «переговорщики» ответили отказом, и все они поплатились жизнью.

Кроме Тома Мэйсона.

Ему всегда удавалось ускользнуть, а потом нанести удар.

Сперва произошло немыслимое – этот человек объединился с несколькими восставшими против Владык скиттерами – давно порабощенной расой, безоговорочно склонившейся перед эшфени, а потом погиб предшественник Владыки. Никто ничего не мог утверждать, но многие верили, что его убил Том Мэйсон, причем голыми руками.

Будь эшфени впечатлительнее, так родилась бы легенда, но они просто обратили внимание.

Союз с давними недругами Владык, расой волмов, стал последней каплей – людей пришлось начать воспринимать всерьез.

Совсем недавно Владыка считал, что землян нужно сгноить в лагерях, куда их наконец удалось согнать, или на худой конец создать из них послушных и безвольных идеальных солдат при помощи технологий эшфени.

А вот его брат видел в людях большой потенциал.

Безумец!

Вдвойне безумец, потому что проводил свои эксперименты с этой отравой – ещё не рожденной дочерью Тома Мэйсона, смешивая гены человека с генами эшфени.

Брат рассчитывал, что гибрид сумеет стать посредником – убедит людей служить завоевателям, но можно ли было предвидеть, какой невероятной силой окажется наделено это существо?

Брат жаждал поделиться с ним, но Владыку не трогали подобные глупости, пока в вверенном ему лагере не появился неуловимый Призрак – таинственный смутьян, преследующий одному ему известные цели. Ловкость и ум этого землянина, чуть ли не издевавшегося над своими тюремщиками, восхищали завоевателя, хоть он и не решался себе в этом признаться.

В какой-то момент он осознал, что ничего он не жаждет более, чем встречи с этим человеком в маске.

А потом Призрак снял свою маску, и все статистические данные о проблеме по имени Том Мэйсон обрели для Владыки лицо.

Он до сих пор помнил, какой трепет ощущал, впервые встретившись с человеком.

Наверное, это было какое-то безумие, возможно, неизвестный им вирус, обитающий на Земле, но уже тогда, будучи на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Владыка решил, что Призрака не постигнет уготованная остальным участь.

Эшфени хотел его для себя.

Полностью.

Он даже не мог сформулировать зачем, ему просто жизненно необходимо было владеть Томом Мэйсоном. Не поработить, но подчинить – в этом завоеватель видел столь волнительный для него вызов.

Даже после всего случившегося Владыка полагал, что ничем не выдал себя тогда в разговоре с человеком – он исполнял приказ и давил на правильные кнопки, умолчав о своих намерениях.

Такая простая и привлекательная для землянина сделка – Призрак использует своё влияние в лагере, чтобы убедить людей добровольно пройти процедуру изменения разума и тела, взамен же он сам и его семья не подвергнутся ей – эшфени было известно, как крепки узы, связывающие Тома Мэйсона и троих его сыновей.

Но в эту игру могут играть оба, и как выяснилось, человек тоже умолчал о своих истинных намерениях.

Их вторая встреча должна была стать триумфом Владыки, но вместо этого Том Мэйсон спалил ему правую половину лица и груди, и что ещё хуже, сделал это, чтобы осуществить невероятное – эта тварь придумала, как увести абсолютно всех пленных из своего лагеря.

Так и началась их безумная охота.

С каждым днем Владыка всё больше ненавидел человека и всё сильнее желал его заполучить. Он убеждал себя в том, что причиной тому месть. Эшфени предвкушал, как он медленно сожжет обидчика живьем – а горели люди отлично, командующий не отказал себе в удовольствии убедиться в этом и не раз. Но какая-то часть его шептала, что вовсе не этого он жаждет.

Воин чувствовал, что их с Призраком битва приближалась к финалу, становясь всё ожесточеннее, неся сторонам всё больший урон.

Когда люди проявили интерес к сбитому дрону эшфени, Владыка ни на миг не усомнился в том, что эти безумцы попробуют с его помощью уничтожить главный источник энергии захватчиков – лунную базу, и что-то подсказывало ему, что исполнителем станет именно его Призрак, поэтому сейчас властелин терпеливо ждал.

Ещё немного и он настигнет своего мучителя.

***

Система корабля сообщила о завершении захвата.

Теперь маленькому летающему дрону не уйти.

В несколько быстрых шагов Владыка эшфени сократил расстояние между собой и шлюзом, но не стал подходить слишком близко – не стоило недооценивать людей и тем более из семейства Мэйсон. Если Призрака он лишь надеялся найти на плененном корабле, то его дочь Лекси Владыка чувствовал, ведь она приходилась дочерью и его покойному брату.

Воин ощутил смерть своей родной плоти. Маленькая тварь-полукровка просто разорвала его, отдав в итоге предпочтение людям, которых не раз предавала прежде ради эшфени. Проклятая красная кровь победила.

Сегодня оба заплатят – и отец, и дочь.

Между тем, кто-то активировал дверь с другой стороны. Вполне предсказуемо – Призрак предпочтет действовать, а не дожидаться шага врага.

Владыка приготовился – если он не будет быстр, то ему не победить чудовище, в котором его кровь сливалась с кровью Мэйсона.

Триумф, вот что ощутил эшфени, когда увидел, что в отсек входит высокий темноволосый мужчина в черном пальто, даже пистолет не пугал Владыку, ведь Том уже проиграл – не сумел заметить противника вовремя. 

Не теряя ни секунды, воин выбросил вперед руку, сшибая человека с ног и отправляя его к противоположной стене зала.

Какое-то странное покалывание в теле заставило Владыку резко повернуться – промедление означало смерть. 

Она смотрела на него. 

Дочь его брата. 

Эшфени чувствовал, как её невидимая сила тянется к нему, пока что, мягко прощупывая территорию, но как только она «ухватится»…

Он не собирался ждать своей участи.

К счастью, они с братом предусмотрели защитный механизм, которым тот, увы, не успел воспользоваться.

Ладонь эшфени сжалась, и шнурок кулона затянулся на шее девушки. Её глаза – не такие, как у его собратьев, но и не человеческие – шокировано смотрели на Владыку. Трискелион, который она считала лишь символом своей миссии, медленно лишал её сознания и воли, не только перекрывая доступ кислорода, но и нашептывая что-то, чего она не понимала. Наконец, полукровка сползла на пол.

– Стой, чёрт тебя дери! 

Ощутимый удар чуть не свалил Владыку с ног, а тело пронзила вспышка боли – Том Мэйсон всадил нож ему в спину справа в районе поясницы. Очень неприятно, однако не слишком опасно для эшфени. С другой стороны, если он упадет, шансы противника резко возрастут. Пользуясь своим значительным преимуществом в силе и росте, воин развернулся и оттолкнул человека.

Гибрид ему больше не угрожал – девушка потеряла сознание, так что теперь эшфени мог сосредоточиться на своей основной проблеме. 

Проблема тянулась за пистолетом – очевидно, Мэйсон потерял его после первого удара Владыки, но теперь очень удачно для себя приземлился рядом.

– Не смей, или я убью твою дочь, – произнес эшфени через девочку-голос. 

Рука человека замерла на рукоятке пистолета.

– Убери руки от оружия.

Всё ещё сидя на полу, землянин послушно выполнил и это указание. 

Владыка удовлетворенно кивнул.

– Она будет жить. Пока что, – эшфени немного раздражало, что в такой ответственный момент ему приходится говорить со своим противником этим нелепым детским голоском, тем не менее, воин не смог сдержать довольной улыбки.

– Почему я должен тебе верить? – Том Мэйсон смотрел на него твердо, по лицу человека стекала кровь, видимо, он расшиб голову, когда командующий отбросил его в первый раз. Призрак не двигался, и Владыка точно знал, что сейчас мозг землянина анализирует ситуацию – пристально, учитывая самые незначительные факторы, причем, даже эшфени не могли постичь принципа этого анализа, построенного не только на порядке и логике, как должно, но и в равной степени на инстинкте и хаосе.

– Потому что у тебя нет выбора. Ты ведь любишь своих детей, ты не принесешь её в жертву.

– С чего ты взял? – спокойно ответил Том, поднимаясь на ноги. – Может быть, и принесу.

– Но не сейчас, Том Мэйсон, верно? – задал вопрос Владыка, подходя к человеку так, что тому пришлось задрать голову, чтобы смотреть собеседнику в лицо – эшфени был раза в полтора выше даже достаточно рослого мужчины.

– Не сейчас, – согласился Призрак.

– Хорошо, – раздалось за спиной у землянина. Девочка-голос незаметно приблизилась к нему сзади по приказу своего господина и ловко сделала человеку укол. В следующий миг Том Мэйсон рухнул как подкошенный к ногам эшфени.

Владыке необходимо было уладить несколько дел, и держать Призрака без присмотра в сознании он считал неразумным.

***

Тихий стон отвлек Владыку от его занятия, которое скорее было бы по душе его покойному брату – эшфени изучал образцы крови.

Он посмотрел в сторону человека – тот ещё спал, но действие препарата подходило к концу.

На самом деле по размышлении воин действительно решил отказаться от мести и оставить гибрид в живых. По крайней мере, пока. В этом он не солгал Тому Мэйсону. Сейчас погруженная в состояние глубокого сна в коконе-камере девушка не представляла опасности.

Приходилось признавать факты – она была бесценна.

Столетиями раса эшфени порабощала других обитателей Вселенной, но и сами они бежали от могущественного врага, которому надеялись когда-нибудь дать отпор. Собранные с захваченных планет армии и ресурсы были неисчислимы, но Владыки неизменно сомневались в том, поможет ли им эта мощь количества. 

То, что могла дочь Тома Мэйсона, превосходило всё, что знала их раса. Они понимали, какие механизмы использует это создание, но не понимали, как живое существо может использовать эти механизмы. Её воля правила атомами, сила всё росла и пределы этой мощи или их отсутствие откровенно пугали.

Случайно эшфени создали величайшее оружие, теперь от них требовалось лишь обуздать эту силу, научиться её контролировать.

Источником феномена его брат считал переплетение части собственного генома эшфени с участком цепочки человеческого ДНК Лекси, унаследованным не от матери, но, как теперь убедился Владыка, от отца.

Какая ирония, дремлющие гены могли бы сделать людей почти всемогущими. Конечно, такая последовательность была далеко не у всех, однако какой-то процент землян определенно обладал ею – с большой долей вероятности Владыка указал бы на сыновей Тома Мэйсона, двое из которых уже были способны к размножению. В любом случае, когда он будет уверен в своей теории, всех людей, даже прошедших трансформацию, следовало проверить.

Конечно, Лекси никогда не удастся взять под контроль, но она станет прекрасным проверочным экземпляром. 

Владыка верил, что ключ к будущему абсолютному господству его расы во Вселенной в настоящих гибридах-полукровках. 

Дочери Мэйсона всего лишь сделали прививку генов эшфени, но существа, рожденные от эшфени и человека – это иная ступень. Они будут воспитаны как Владыки, внешне их наверняка получиться сделать почти неотличимыми от чистокровных эшфени. Со временем вся их раса усвоит этот странный набор генов, приобретенный на далекой отсталой планете. Осознание этого немного уязвляло гордость Владыки, но ради такой силы они могли позволить себе воспринять что-то от землян.

Конечно, если всё получится, им всегда придется держать людей при себе, как носителей чистого исходного материала, но это так же представлялось ему терпимым.

Владыка бросил взгляд на своего пленника, тот в свою очередь уже пришел в себя и озабоченно созерцал стянутые над головой кабелями-жилами руки. По наблюдению эшфени людей очень раздражали эти непременные и вездесущие атрибуты техники захватчиков – универсальные псевдо-органические машины. Вскоре внимание босого и обнаженного по пояс человека переключилось на ворох одежды, наваленный на одном из исследовательских столов.

Командующий не понимал, почему люди заворачиваются в такое количество слоев ткани – даже с помощью девочки-голоса у него ушло неожиданно много времени на то, чтобы хотя бы частично раздеть Тома Мэйсона.

Эшфени знал, что люди более чувствительны к колебаниям температуры, но не настолько же.

Сейчас без всей этой обертки человек выглядел куда привлекательнее. 

Земляне вообще были достаточно приятны для глаза – относительно некрупные с пропорциональной и хорошо сбалансированной конструкцией тела, даже при всем несходстве людей и эшфени, последние могли это оценить чисто эстетически. Кроме того, эти создания были мягкими наощупь и теплыми. Будь они сговорчивее, из них получились бы исключительно удачные… любимцы. Наверное, так следовало назвать то, что хотел предложить своим соплеменникам Владыка. 

Почему его самого так интересовал именно Том? 

Наиболее пленительным для эшфени во внешности землян было сочетания силы и какого-то изящества миниатюрной по меркам захватчиков фигуры. Объективно по этому показателю Призрак подчистую проигрывал не только женщинам – некоторые из этих гибких созданий завораживали почти до состояния транса – но и своим сыновьям, совсем молодым, а оттого миловидным и не отращивающим в отличие от отца шерсть на нижней половине лица. 

Кстати, растительности на теле людей было многовато, но даже это их почти не портило.

Владыка встал и, наконец, позволил себе приблизиться к пленнику. Тот инстинктивно подался назад – разумеется, кабели-жилы не пустили его, но намерение отразилось во всей фигуре Тома Мэйсона, в его глазах.

Разумное поведение, учитывая то, что Владыка угрожал ему мучениями и смертью.

Может быть, стоило остановиться? 

Пойти знакомой дорогой – отмстить человеку, просто его уничтожить?

Воин застыл в нерешительности.

Нет, нет, тут его желания удивительным образом совпадали с его амбициями.

Эшфени протянул руку и коснулся лица мужчины – незабываемое пьянящее ощущение – скользнул ниже, проводя по груди, на секунду остановился – ему предстояло выполнить непростую задачу – и принялся медленно расстегивать ремень брюк.

– Ты что делаешь?! – Том закопошился, хотя и понимал бесполезность своих действий.

Владыка не счел себя должным пояснять очевидное и продолжил своё занятие, расстегивая брюки и бесцеремонно стягивая их с человека вместе с нижним бельём. Он знал, что люди стеснительны, и его действия унижают пленника, это доставляло ему отдельное маленькое удовольствие.

Владыка окинул свою добычу взглядом и улыбнулся – абсолютно беспомощен и растерян, в полном неведении относительно своего будущего. С учетом обещания эшфени медленно сжечь его живьем, Том Мэйсон должен быть в ужасе.

Руки властелина миров вновь коснулись тела человека, на этот раз по-хозяйски, не спеша, так, чтобы насладится каждым мгновением.

– Да отвали ты! – рявкнул Призрак и более чем ощутимо лягнул эшфени ногой. Владыка вскрикнул от неожиданности и боли. Очевидно довольный произведенным эффектом, человек продолжил своё занятие. Конечно, он не мог не понимать, что реальной пользы это ему не принесет, но, как убедился эшфени, люди далеко не всегда вели себя логично.

Послушные воле Владыки кабели-жилы обхватили снизу правую ногу пленника, вторую землянин попытался отдернуть, но ничего не вышло. Полностью обездвиженный, он отчаянно старался вырваться.

– Прекрати, – наконец не выдержал эшфени. – Ты повредишь себе.

Том уставился на него непонимающим взглядом.

– Ты вывихнешь себе руки, – спокойно пояснил Владыка.

Неожиданно для командующего пленник послушался и затих.

– Ладно, и что дальше? – поразительно твердо и даже требовательно осведомился Мэйсон.

Хороший вопрос.

Владыка сам был не до конца уверен. 

Он, конечно, подготовился теоритически, но не слишком хорошо – до последнего эшфени сомневался в своих намерениях.

После секундного колебания воин коснулся рукой промежности мужчины.

– Черт, нет, ты не… – на лице пленника проступил такой животный ужас, какого эшфени и не думал увидеть.

В чем дело? 

Внезапно он понял и в очередной раз поразился кровожадности землян. Если сравнивать их расы, эшфени, вероятно, были более жестоки, но в изощренности никогда не смогли бы сравниться с людьми. Неужели человеку могли прийти в голову подобные мысли?

– Не бойся, – проговорил воин через послушного ему ребенка. – Я не собираюсь тебя жечь… или причинять твоему телу… тебе другой вред.

– А сейчас ты мне вред не причиняешь? – с вызовом бросил Призрак.

– Ты меня понял, – просто ответил Владыка и приступил к поиску. Казалось бы, простая задача, но эшфени всё никак не мог с ней справиться, его пленник напряженно застыл и, похоже, прилагал неимоверные усилия, чтобы снова не начать дергаться.

Наконец палец Владыки нашел предполагаемую цель – отверстие, других у мужчины просто быть не могло, но этому, по имеющимся у эшфени познаниям, полагалось быть шире. Воин попробовал надавить – ничего не получилось.

– У тебя там клапан, – констатировал известную обоим истину Владыка. – Прекрати зажиматься.

– Учитывая обстоятельства, это не так-то просто сделать, – почти буднично ответил человек.

– Это инстинктивная реакция? – в эшфени проснулось искреннее любопытство. Видимо, у него с братом было больше общего, чем считал воин.

– Да, отчасти, – Том Мэйсон явно достиг некоего предела – до сего момента его разум отчаянно пытался осознать и понять удивительную ситуацию, в которой он оказался, теперь же он решил скорее плыть по течению.

– Расслабь.

– Зачем тебе вообще…

– Расслабь.

– Ты же меня можешь просто вырубить и залезть, куда тебе надо…

– Расслабь или я отрежу твоей дочери ноги, – бесстрастно произнес детский голосок.

– Что? – Том изумленно вытаращился на своего мучителя.

– Я обещал, что не убью её, но обездвижить её – для меня это неплохой вариант, – эшфени улыбнулся. – Выбор за тобой.

– Ладно-ладно, я попробую, – почти выкрикнул человек раздраженно.

Владыка двинул палец, и плоть землянина уступила, пропуская его внутрь.

Призрак шумно втянул воздух.

– Тебе больно? – поинтересовался эшфени.

– Нет, – натужно ответил пленник. – Ты просто скорее заканчивай с тем, что тебе там надо, и вытащи свой чертов здоровенный палец!

– У тебя же стандартный организм, Том Мэйсон? – подозрительно осведомился эшфени. Отверстие в теле землянина всё равно было какое-то маленькое, и он с досадой думал о том, что всё запланированное ему осуществить не удастся. 

– Абсолютно стандартный! – рявкнул Том.

– Тогда я не понимаю?

– Чего?! Я тебе всё объясню, только вытащи палец! Давай поговорим! – пленник оживился, видимо, увидев возможность для диалога.

– Хорошо, – согласно кивнул воин, выполняя просьбу землянина, чем заслужил облегченный выдох.

Владыка чуть отступил от человека, поддел ладонью его половой орган и внимательно его осмотрел. Все эшфени проходили очень подробный курс по анатомии и физиологии землян, так что он скорее просто убедился, что всё в порядке. Странно было бы ожидать иного, учитывая наличие у его пленника четверых детей.

– Хороший размер, и он ведь ещё увеличивается в возбужденном состоянии? – вежливо осведомился Владыка.

Пленник поперхнулся.

– Слушай, ты, что, не мог для переговоров выбрать другого человека с панцирем? Кого-то постарше?! – высказал наконец наболевшее Мэйсон. – Ей о таком говорить рано.

– Говорю я, а не она.

– Да, но она же не мебель всё-таки! Она всё это видит…

– Заткнись и отвечай на мой вопрос, чем быстрее мы всё выясним, тем быстрее я отпущу девочку, – нетерпеливо прервал человека эшфени.

– Вопрос… да, увеличивается, – произнес Призрак.

– Покажи.

– Не могу, – предвидя возможные возражения, человек продолжил. – Ты очень не способствуешь.

– Ты так пытаешься сказать, что не рассматриваешь меня как объект сексуального интереса? – Владыку это несколько задевало, но он не собирался выдавать своих чувств.

– Определенно.

– Тогда представь что-нибудь абстрактное, – предложил эшфени.

– Я не могу. Не могу так, здесь, в такой ситуации! – человек красноречиво обвел глазами отсек корабля. – Может тебе это не понятно! Может у вас по-другому! А у нас, людей, так!

– Нет, мне понятно, – примирительно произнес воин. – У нас тоже так.

Владыка отошел от человека, опустился в кресло рядом с исследовательским столом и задумчиво посмотрел на предмет своих надежд и желаний.

Решено, первый эксперимент он проведет над собой и Мэйсоном. Это будет интересная перемена в их отношениях. Воин чуть заметно улыбнулся. Хоть человек и утверждает, что не сможет воспринимать его как сексуальный объект, Владыка точно знал, что это не совсем так. Люди были легко возбудимы во всех смыслах слова, так что найти тактильный или химический способ для получения нужной реакции будет не сложно. Эшфени поймал себя на том, что предвкушает момент, когда плоть Призрака окажется в его теле. Не следовало себя обманывать, отчасти именно это желание навело его на мысль о создании полукровок. Владыка ещё никогда не вынашивал потомка, но вполне был к этому готов, рядом с его рукой лежал аппарат для инъекции генной адаптационной подложки – вещества, которое обеспечит взаимодействие между его генами и генами человека, совершенно невозможное без подобного реагента.

Эшфени уже не сомневался в успехе эксперимента с практической и научной точки зрения, однако он полагал, что сможет получить в процессе не меньше удовольствия, чем от контракта с представителем своей расы. Это было очень важно, учитывая то, что он собирался предложить заняться тем же своим соплеменникам.

Член человека не уступал в диаметре органу эшфени, и хотя даже в возбужденном состоянии он будет почти в два раза короче, его длина более чем достаточна – при соитии эшфени никогда не входили в партнера полностью, центры удовольствия находились недалеко от соединительного отверстия. Учитывая текстуру человеческой кожи и температуру тела землян, это должно быть очень необычно. Кроме того, согласно его теоритическим познаниям, люди обещали оказаться страстными любовниками. 

Потом, он попробует и с женщиной, всё-таки воин не всегда может позволить себе роскошь вынашивания потомства, но для этого, вероятно, сыворотку совместимости придется дополнительно модифицировать, чтобы ввести в человеческий организм. В любом случае, сперва Владыка хотел посмотреть на настоящий гибрид, и себе он доверял больше, чем кому-либо во Вселенной. 

Однако это всё чуть позже.

Том Мэйсон как-никак покалечил и унизил его, эшфени обязан ему отомстить, а, кроме того, сразу показать человеку, кто из них двоих главный. С людьми это важно. Даже если они станут со временем близки, Призрак не должен об этом забывать.

– У меня к тебе вопрос, – как можно миролюбивее начал Владыка. – Я изучал вашу историю и ваш социум, отношения людей. Когда двое мужчин соединяются, они ведь используют для этого анальное отверстие. Я осмотрел тебя. Мне оно показалось слишком маленьким, чтобы в него мог войти такой орган.

Он указал рукой на член землянина.

Том Мэйсон молчал. 

Удивлен? Обдумывает ответ? Не знает?

– Ну так что? – поторопил Владыка.

– Хм, – неуверенно подал голос человек. – Оно растягивается.

– До такой степени, что туда может войти член?

– Теоритически, да, со смазкой какой-нибудь, – подтвердил Мэйсон. 

– Почему теоритически?

– Потому что практически не пробовал, – отрезал пленник. – Но на протяжении истории человечества у желающих проблем не возникало.

– Очень хорошо, – кивнул Владыка, поднимаясь и вновь направляясь к Призраку.

Приблизившись почти вплотную, воин остановился и быстро отстегнул доспехи, они ощутимо громыхнули по полу, затем он стянул с себя защитный костюм, оставшись обнаженным.

Человек с интересом рассматривал его, вряд ли он мог когда-либо представить, что увидит нечто подобное. В отличие от людей, эшфени наготы почти не стеснялись, хотя, подобно землянам, и считали её неприемлемой в общественном месте. Сероватое совершенно гладкое тело Владыки являло разительный контраст с телом его Пленника.

Воин ухватился за определенные кабели-жилы, сильно сдавливая их – на его пальцах остался толстый слой смазки, совершенно безвредной для человека. Не дав тому опомниться, эшфени ловко просунул руку между ног пленника и ввел один палец тому в заднее отверстие.

– Чтоб тебя! – выдохнул землянин, дернувшись в сторону.

Владыка провернул руку, пробуя расширить неподатливую плоть. Мэйсон начал вырываться, натягивая связывающие его оковы.

– Уйди от меня! Какого вообще…

Движения человека мешали воину, но отверстие действительно расширялось лучше, чем он ожидал. Хорошо, потому что у него уже не было сил терпеть. Призрак не такой хрупкий, потерпит, даже если Владыка недостаточно растянул его. Быстро вытащив палец из вырывающегося тела, эшфени приподнял человека и осмотрел свою работу. Сойдет.

Послушные его воле жилы, удерживающие ноги пленника, подтянулись чуть вверх, облегчая воину доступ.

– Что… – человек осекся. Из соединительного отверстия, находящегося у эшфени не между ног как у людей, а в районе паха сверху, Владыка начал выдвигать свой репродуктивный орган. Нарочито неторопливо, чтобы поразить землянина, и, разумеется, на всю длину.

– Быть того не может, – как-то отсутствующе прошептал Том Мэйсон.

Как только руки эшфени снова прошлись по его телу, на этот раз более чем недвусмысленно поглаживая и лаская, Призрак начал вырываться как безумный.

– Нет! Твою мать, – рычал он на Владыку. – Убери свои руки.

Воин игнорировал его, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Так долго он мечтал об этом, и наконец человек полностью находился в его власти.

– Я убью тебя, слышишь! – не унимался Призрак. – Убью, словочь! Здесь скоро будут волмы, и я тебя прикончу!

При упоминании волмов Владыка почувствовал небольшой, но болезненный укол ревности. От шпионов он знал о дружбе между Томом Мэйсоном и сыном главнокомандующего флотом врага, единственное, что его утешало – волмы были слишком зажатыми, чтобы так скоро предложить человеку близость, да и сказанное Мэйсоном ранее недвусмысленно свидетельствовало об отсутствии подобного опыта.

Подвижный и уже влажный член эшфени скользнул между ног человека. На мгновение воину показалось, что пленник точно сломает себе руки, так отчаянно он вырывался, но Владыка больше не мог терпеть, теперь он лучше понимал это горячее тело и, встретив сопротивление, с силой протолкнулся внутрь.

Словно издалека услышал он, как Мэйсон полузарычал-полувзвыл, и все в мире исчезло. Владыка даже не представлял, что будет именно так – невероятно, узко и очень-очень жарко. Эшфени любили жар, но их собственные тела были не такими теплыми, как тела людей. Изнутри… изнутри человек просто обжигал его, но этот огонь доставлял воину невероятное удовольствие.

Он попробовал двигаться.

Какая неповторимая текстура, словно стремится удержать…

Иногда его слишком сдавливало, всё-таки он недостаточно подготовил человека, но экстаз был столь силен, что воин почти не обращал на это внимания.

Наконец первая волна схлынула, и Владыка более осмысленно погрузился в безбрежное наслаждение.

Том больше не ругался. Человек крепко зажмурил глаза и лишь изредка издавал сдавленное рычание, пару раз негромко вскрикнув. 

Хотя люди были не способны к телепатическому общению с эшфени, сейчас, будучи так близко, Владыка слышал какие-то отголоски чувств и мыслей своего любовника.

Призраку было плохо.

Больно и противно.

Это удивило эшфени.

Член мужчины сейчас не выглядел совсем мягким, он набух – очевидно, это была чисто физиологическая реакция на давление изнутри, Владыка читал о таком свойстве человеческого организма и очень рассчитывал, что оно поможет ему добиться от Призрака взаимности. Однако, похоже, разум людей играл в совокуплении не последнюю роль – унижение и злость Тома Мэйсона были достаточно сильны, чтобы затушить любую искру, которую Владыка пытался разжечь в теле человека.

Воин почувствовал себя уязвленным, ни один любовник не унижал его таким отвращением.

Он заставил себя остановиться.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты участвовал.

– Пошел на хер, – зло огрызнулся Том. Он открыл глаза и теперь с ненавистью смотрел на эшфени.

Владыка решил разыграть свой главный козырь.

– Сейчас на Земле людей из твоего лагеря скиттеризируют, как вы это называете, – начал воин. – Процедура уже подходит к концу. Ты сам знаешь, что спастись от нового метода трансформации невозможно, но я могу сделать исключение. С нашими технологиями процесс обратим, я верну тебе твоих сыновей – Хэла, Бэна, Мэтта, верну тебе твою жену, более того, я верну тебе всех, кого ты укажешь из лагеря. У меня есть такая власть.

– Не оставляешь мне выбора, верно? – ответил человек.

– Да, не оставляю. Я слишком хочу тебя, не могу не делать с тобой этого, но мне нужно, чтобы ты тоже получал какое-то удовольствие. Это возможно. И я предлагаю тебе очень высокую цену за то, чтобы ты попробовал, – эту часть правды эшфени мог открыть своему противнику.

Владыка уже немного научился читать лица людей, он видел, что Мэйсон обдумывает его предложение. Разумеется, отказаться землянин не мог, но, очевидно, были какие-то моменты, которые человек хотел обсудить.

– Хорошо, я попробую, – наконец ответил Призрак. – Ты можешь меня развязать?

– Нет, – отрезал эшфени.

– Многое теряешь.

Владыка предпочел промолчать.

– Тогда хотя бы ноги, – решил мужчина.

На это эшфени мог пойти. 

Жилы медленно отпустили землянина, и воин перехватил того под ягодицами, чтобы избежать резкой смены положения – его член всё ещё был внутри человека, и ему требовалась вся сила воли, чтобы оставаться неподвижным.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на мужчину.

– Нам нужно опуститься на пол и лучше подложить что-нибудь, – предложил Том. – Моё пальто.

Бесшумной тенью девочка-голос приблизилась к ним со стороны исследовательского стола с коротким мужским пальто.

Про себя Владыка отметил, насколько легко возвращается к Призраку способность командовать. Не понятно, как человек этого добивался, но с его решениями хотелось соглашаться. Эшфени уже понял, чего хочет землянин и аккуратно опустился с ним вместе на мягкую ткань, жилы, удерживающие руки пленника, последовали за ними.

Это будет даже интересно – попробовать соитие «по-человечески». Половые органы эшфени сами по себе обладали высокой степенью подвижности, людям же приходилось двигаться всем телом, возможно, в этом что-то было. Владыка частично втянул член, так чтобы оставшаяся часть примерно соответствовала средним человеческим показателям, и сразу же оказался в упоительной близости к жаркому телу своего пленника. Тот развел ноги в стороны, чуть сгибая их в коленях, чтобы эшфени мог удобно устроиться сверху.

– Ладно, – скорее сам для себя сказал Том. – Давай попробуем. Наклонись ко мне.

Это звучало несколько подозрительно, но Владыка решил рискнуть. В следующее мгновение, Призрак подался ему навстречу и прикоснулся своими губами к губам эшфени. От изумления воин приоткрыл рот и сразу же ощутил, как внутрь проникает язык землянина. Раса эшфени не знала подобной ласки, не имея во рту ничего похожего на подвижный и длинный человеческий язык, но… но что же, оказывается, можно было вытворять этим необычным органом. Насколько ему позволяла анатомия, Владыка постарался ответить на поцелуй, хотя бы губами, но Мэйсон не дал ему так просто сосредоточиться на неожиданной ласке – человек сам двинул бедрами навстречу своему тюремщику. Владыке показалось, что он не выдержит и изольется сию секунду в это невероятное тело, но ему удалось сдержаться и начать двигаться в унисон с движениями землянина. 

Пожалуй, ему нравилось, как люди занимались любовью, такой тесный контакт тел усиливал ощущения от соединения. 

Они приспосабливались друг к другу, меняя положение и ритм… и эти поцелуи, они сводили Владыку с ума, каждый уникален и ни на что не похож. Когда язык Тома скользнул по шее эшфени, а горячая нога переплелась с его собственной, воин совсем потерял голову – его руки гладили непослушные мягкие волосы человека, он не видел и не слышал, весь мир сосредоточился в горячем теле под ним, а потом вдруг взорвался, словно сверхновая, и его унесло этим взрывом куда-то за пределы мироздания. Это было так хорошо, что возвращаться не хотелось.

Но постепенно он возвращался.

– Слабак, – подразнил его человек… и теплая рука легла на шею воина. 

Невозможно!

Он потерял контроль над кабелями-жилами!

Но почему-то сейчас Владыке было всё равно, что его волновало, так это то, что он показал себя недостаточно сильным – Том был тверд как камень, в то время как эшфени достиг развязки.

«Ещё».

Удивительно, но человек его услышал – похоже, благодаря соединению между ними возникло подобие обычной для эшфени телепатической связи.

Призрак резво перевернул их, оказавшись сверху и оседлав опешившего Владыку.

– Готов ко второму раунду, ублюдок? – прошептал он, притягивая руки эшфени к себе.

О да, воин, безусловно, уже был готов, болезненно и твердо готов.

Том начал двигаться. 

Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. 

Люди были невероятны!

Почему они проторчали на их планете столько времени, почти истребили их, и не подумали, насколько эти существа феноменальны?

Призрак потянул одну из рук Владыки к своему члену, показывая, что нужно делать. С гордостью эшфени отметил, что он определенно усвоил урок – человек получал удовольствие, он отклонился назад, опираясь на одну руку, вторая скользила по серой груди воина. 

Владыка ощутил, как его заполняет невероятная сила.

Не сдерживаясь, он резко перевернулся и подмял землянина под себя, движения его руки и их тел становились всё быстрее.

Это было даже лучше, чем в первый раз.

Эти теплые руки, эти невероятные губы.

Наконец человек сдавленно рыкнул и на руку и грудь эшфени излилось семя, а тело мужчины сжалось вокруг возбужденной плоти Владыки, вновь отправляя того в край взрывающихся сверхновых. Ещё более ярких, ослепляющих, испепеляющих.

Какой же горячей была эта рука на его шее, заставляющая Владыку чуть приподняться над любовником.

Эшфени засмотрелся на Призрака.

Эти глаза…

Сейчас воин готов был на всё ради этого существа, получившего над ним какую-то таинственную абсолютную власть, но он не успеет поведать об этом Призраку, даже если бы захотел –последним , что заметил эшфени, был блеск на лезвии, а в следующее мгновение смертоносный металл ножа, который лежал в кармане пальто Тома Мэйсона, вонзился в голову Владыки, пробивая череп.

С удивлением он осознал, что ему пришел конец.

Но воин всё ещё видел себя разумом, как бы со стороны, глазами забившейся в углу девочки-голоса.

Призрак наносил удар за ударом.

Наконец человек отшатнулся от завоевателя и в изнеможении опустился на пол. Его обнаженное тело, словно какой-то боевой раскрас, покрывала синяя кровь эшфени.

Даже сейчас, умирая, Владыка не мог не восхититься и не ужаснуться тому, сколько неукротимой силы было в этом священном чудовище, которое Творение не даром скрыло на самом краю Вселенной, ибо ни одно известное эшфени существо не обладало столь двойственной природой –величайшей добротой и величайшей жестокостью, страстью и яростью, достаточными, чтобы осветить мир благословенным светом или испепелить его дотла. 

***

Владыка пробудился с криком.

Его глаза судорожно искали Призрака, но того не было.

Ничего этого не было.

Он не мертв.

Один на своем корабле, если не считать девочки-голоса.

Изумление Владыки не имело пределов.

Сон.

Просто сон.

С тяжелым вздохом воин откинулся на спинку кресла.

Эшфени очень редко видели сны, тем более такие реальные. Многие верили в то, что это плохой знак, предзнаменование грядущего.

Неужели, что-то из привидевшегося ждало его впереди?

При воспоминании по телу Владыки прошла дрожь.

Впрочем, за исключением финала его всё устраивало.

Может быть, это предупреждение? Возможность всё сделать правильно? 

Нужно будет внимательно осмотреть одежду Призрака, когда он попадет в руки Владыки, и связать его чем-то помимо кабелей-жил, этого должно хватить… в остальном же его подсознание предложило ему прекрасный готовый план действий.

И ему не терпелось начать.

Он заполучит своего Призрака, и это станет лишь началом успехов. Его соплеменники оценят и людей, и гениальность его эксперимента.

Эшфени легко вздрогнул, когда раздался сигнал системы оповещения – она извещала о завершении захвата.

На Владыку накатило мощное чувство узнавания и предвкушения.

И всё же где-то в глубине поселился страх.

Страх этого непостижимого существа и его собственных непонятных чувств к нему.

Что если…

Нет, об этом воин себе думать запретил.

Владыка встал со своего места и решительно направился к стыковочному шлюзу.

Эта погоня, эта страсть, эта одержимость зашла слишком далеко.

Эшфени был уверен, что сегодня он встретит Тома Мэйсона, и их страшная игра разрешится.

Кто-то активировал дверь шлюза с другой стороны, и Владыка поспешил навстречу своей судьбе.

Какой бы она ни была.


End file.
